


Brownies

by QianLan



Series: Halloween Treats [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, M/M, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: Someone has stolen the brownies from the office Halloween party.  Finn was really looking forward to those brownies.





	Brownies

 

 

As Finn finished hanging the decorations for the office’s annual Halloween party, he frowned and looked around the breakroom with a shrug _.  It’s a stupid office party,_ he reminded himself.

 

_And I had no budget._

He surveyed the potluck offerings.  He brought a bag of chips and some salsa.  Someone else brought some popcorn.  He sighed as he looked at the rest of the food.  Rey brought carrots and celery, of course _.  It’s a Halloween party, Rey!  Maybe we don’t have to be super healthy this once?  _He shook his head.  Rounding out the dishes, there was a bag of peanut M&Ms, some sort of fruit cocktail thing, and the candy bowl that had been sitting out at Kaydel’s desk for the last month.  There was also some strange sort of pumpkin casserole that Snap brought.  Finn eyed it suspiciously, remembering last year’s mass trip to the ER to get everyone’s stomachs pumped.  _Probably best to avoid that._

 

Finn scanned the table and frowned.  _Wait._

 

 _I know there were brownies earlier_. 

 

Finn huffed out a breath.  _I was looking forward to those brownies._

 

He stomped out of the breakroom and down the hall and was about to go back to his desk when he heard a sound in the supply closet.

 

Finn walked over and pressed his ear against the door, and there it was again.

 

_That was definitely a moan._

 

Finn stepped away and walked back to the main office area, doing a quick scan, trying to figure out who in the kriff could be making out in the supply closet.  But besides him, the only other person missing was Poe.

 

_Poe._

 

Finn felt his stomach drop.  He’d had a crush on Poe ever since he’d started working in the office, and he thought that maybe Poe felt something too, given the way Poe always stopped by to say _Hi_ and ate lunch with him every day and started hanging out with him on the weekends and…

 

Finn felt a flare of jealousy.  _It’s that cute guy from the second floor who is always flirting with him in the elevator, isn’t it?_

 

Finn’s hands balled into fists and he marched back to the closet.  His hand reached out to yank the door open when he stopped.

 

_Do I really want to do this?_

 

If he left the door closed, he could pretend it wasn’t Poe and… _it’s probably Shelia from upstairs.  She’s always trying to play with his hair._

 

There was another moan.

 

Finn closed his eyes.  _It’s going to break your heart_ , he told himself.

 

He took a step back.

 

_But I have to know._

 

Finn jerked the door open and his eyes went wide.

 

Poe was standing there, spoon poised over a pan of brownies, crumbs all over his face and a big mouthful of brownie puffing out his cheeks.

 

“Ummmmm,” Poe said, his mouth so full it was comical, “I can explain.”

 

Relief, anger, and amusement bombarded Finn and for a second, he didn’t know how to react.  Then, he heard their boss, “The General” as they called her, coming down the hall.  He jumped into the closet, pulling the door shut.

 

Finn tensed, holding the doorknob tight in his hand until he heard her pass.  He then stepped forward, crowding Poe’s space.  “What the kriff, Poe?”

 

“Ummmmm….”

 

“Those brownies were for everyone,” Finn hissed.  He leaned closer.  “Some of us were really looking forward to those brownies.”

 

Poe held up his spoon.  “Want a bite?”

 

“Yes, I want a bite,” Finn said, pushing the spoon away and grabbing a hunk of brownie.  He shoved it into his mouth and closed his eyes as its chocolately goodness transported him out of the office for a few seconds.  He let out a happy purring sound as he licked his fingers.

 

“Kriff,” Poe whispered.

 

“What,” Finn asked, coming back to reality.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“No.  What?”

 

“That was nearly obscene.”

 

“Well, you were moaning so loud, I thought you were in here with someone,” Finn whispered back.

 

Poe bit his lip and looked down.  “Well, they’re really good brownies.” 

 

“And so you just thought you’d steal them all and—”

 

“Hey, I brought them!”

 

“Yeah, we’ll now we’re stuck with chips and carrots for the party,” Finn said.  “Unless anyone wants to brave what Snap brought.”

 

“Well, it’s not my fault that my mom can cook,” Poe said, clutching the brownie pan to his chest.

 

“But it is your fault you’re hogging the brownies,” Finn said, grabbing another piece.

 

Poe slapped his hand.  “I thought those were for the party!”

 

“You’ve already had three,” Finn countered.

 

The door to the closet suddenly opened.  Leia Organa wore a smirk on her face as she surveyed the situation.

 

Finn dropped the brownie back into the pan and said, “Ma’am, I can explain…”

 

She held up her hand.  “I’m going to go ahead and start the party, Finn.”  She shook her head with a sigh.  “Seems like a waste of a perfectly good supply closet, if you ask me.”  She shut the door on them and left.

 

Finn slumped back into the shelves beside him.  “Kriff.”

 

Poe cocked his head to the side.  “What in the heck did she…”  He looked around and then chuckled.  “Oh.”

 

“Oh?”  Finn suddenly realized that he and Poe were pressed up against each other in a tiny space and that as good as the brownies were, he was starting to feel hot and tingly for an entirely different reason.  “Oh.”

 

Poe licked the crumbs off his lips.  “Uhhhh, should we?”  He nodded to the door.

 

Finn’s heart was drumming in his chest, but a little voice in his head was screaming, _Take a_ _chance!_   Finn took the brownie pan out of Poe’s hand and put it on one of the shelves.  “We could,” he said, leaning forward.  “Or we could make out in here for a little bit?”  He held his breath.

 

“What,” Poe squeaked.

 

“You heard me, Dameron.”

 

“You wanna make out with me?”

 

Finn nodded.

 

Poe’s face cracked into a wide grin.  “Stars,” he whispered.  “Yes,” he said a bit more vehemently.

 

Finn leaned over and caught a crumb on the side of Poe’s mouth with his thumb; he then licked it off his thumb.

 

Poe whimpered.  “Okay, that was hot.”

 

Finn chuckled and pressed in for a proper kiss.

 

**# # # #**

 

A half-hour later, Poe and Finn emerged from the supply closet, clothes askew and hair mussed, and made their way to the party with an empty brownie pan.

 

“I was wondering where you two got off to,” Rey said as they came into the breakroom.

 

The General looked them over, shaking her head, but with a smile on her face.  “Enjoy your brownies?”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Finn said, placing the empty pan in the sink and then tucking in his shirt.

 

“Wait,” Snap said, “there were brownies?”

 

“Sorry,” Poe said.  “We had to test them out, make sure they weren’t going to make anyone sick.”

 

Snap threw his hands in the air.  “One time!  I accidentally give the office food poisoning one time!”

 

Kaydel picked a post-it note off Poe’s back.  “Is that why you two look like you were mugged?”

 

Rey groaned and Leia rolled her eyes.

 

“Yep,” Finn said, brushing some imaginary dirt off Poe’s shoulder.  “It was rough, eating those brownies.”  He then shot Poe a look, nodding to a prominent hickey on Poe’s neck.

 

“Uh, yeah.”  Poe buttoned his shirt back up.  “We take our jobs as food inspectors very seriously.”

 

Leia shook her head again.  “What say we move this party over to Maz’s and I’ll order us some proper food?”

 

Everyone said _yes_.

 

“And thankfully, Finn and Poe have graciously offered to stay behind and clean up the breakroom and shut down the office in our absence.”

 

Rey smiled and stuck out her tongue at Finn, who stuck his tongue out at her.

 

“So, everyone close out your desks and let’s move this across the street,” Leia said, herding the group out the door.

 

She paused, giving Poe and Finn a knowing look.  “Just…be sure to clean up, okay?”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Finn said.

 

“Of course,” Poe said.

 

She gave them a wink.

 

As everyone left the office, Poe leaned against the breakroom door.  “So…”

 

“So,” Finn answered.

 

Poe wore a sly smile.  “I know she thinks were gonna make out in an empty office, but…”

 

“But?”  Finn raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well, we could make out in an empty office.  Or…”

 

“Or?”

 

“I have another pan of brownies at home?”

 

Finn laughed.  “Then, what are we waiting for?  Let’s clean this place up and go get some more brownies.”

 

“So you’re basically saying you only love me for my brownies?”

 

“Yep,” Finn said, unceremoniously throwing Snap’s casserole into the trash.

 

“Good to know.”

 

“I…um, might have also had a crush on you since I first started working here,” Finn said quickly.

 

Poe chuckled.  “Oh thank goodness!  I was wondering how much longer I was going to have to flirt with you.”

 

“Flirt with me?”  Finn stopped and shook his head.  “That’s what you call flirting?”

 

“Well, it worked!”

 

“No, you moaning in a closet and stealing my brownies worked!  Six months of your so called ‘flirting’ got you nowhere.”

 

“You wound me, sir,” Poe said, tearing down the decorations.  “And just for that, I’m not going to share my mom’s brownies with you.”

 

“No?”  Finn pretended to pout.

 

“That’s not gonna work on me,” Poe said, sealing up the fruit salad and putting it into the refrigerator.

 

“It’s not,” Finn said, in his saddest voice possible.  He hung his head and slowly walked over to Poe.

 

“Nope,” Poe said, backing up into the nearest wall.

 

“Really,” Finn asked, crowding into Poe’s space.  He ran a finger over Poe’s lower lip.

 

“Kriff,” Poe breathed out.

 

Finn suddenly burst into a smile.  “And that is how you flirt, Dameron!”

 

“That’s it,” Poe said.  “You’re really not getting any more brownies!”  He stomped out of the breakroom.

 

“Poe!”

 

“Poe!”

 

Finn shook his head and ran after the other man.  “If I apologize, can I have another brownie?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
